jumpchainfandomcom-20200214-history
Identity
Identity aka Backgrounds, Origins *Disclaimer: not everyone agrees how to handle backgrounds, and there are many exceptions to these guidelines. When in doubt, see Rule 1: Fanwank Something (link) When you are usually inserted into a new jump, you usually have to chose a Background. These may be called something else, like Origins or Roles, but they typically follow the same rules. They usually have two types: The Drop In option, or to be inserted as an existing identity someone preexisting in that setting. Drop In When you drop in, you exist as a completely new person appearing in your Starting location. You have no new experiences of this world to draw from, and you will have no friends, family, contacts or support networks. Benefits of choosing Drop In * No new memories or personality to interfere with your current one. * The Drop In background sometimes gives discounts on "meta" abilities. * you don't have any emotional attachment to the place or people, so you don't have those connections to deal with when you leave the jump Detriments of choosing Drop in * Choosing a Drop In origin may present you with significant difficulties early in your chain, especially if the local culture is very strict about behavior or suspicious of outsiders and you don't fit in, or there are significant dangers that the locals have had to learn how to avoid or defeat in special ways. * Early in your chain, currency, food and shelter might be a challenge to acquire. * You can't rely on having any friends, family, contacts or support network, unless you brought them with you. An Existing Identity When you are inserted as one of the jump's existing identities, you gain the life of someone from that setting. You gain their memories, experiences, and personality in addition to your own. You gain their social standing, and what ordinary currency and gear they might have (it has no fiat guarantee (link), but might still be useful) Benefits of inserting as an existing identity * memories and experience in the setting is invaluable. * Backgrounds usually give discounts on powers dominant in the setting. * You can lean on friends, family, contacts and support networks as you need them. * You have mundane possessions typical of someone of your background. * It is easy to blend in with society. Detriments of choosing a Background * Personality conflicts: Appearing with new memeories, experiences and personality can be confusing and strange early in your chain. You may suffer existential issues like who you really are, or thinking your past experiences are a dream. Changes in personality due to the merge may raise issues with your new identity's friends and family. * Having to leave behind your new friends and family when the jump ends may be rough on your identity. * You may find that the new identity has some kind of bind or restriction on them - for example, you might insert as someone with children and the responsibility of raising them, or inserting as an elf in a setting where there is prejudice against them. * Your new identity may have a past and records that can be used against them - the local setting's government will have records of where they live and probably be able to trace their assets, or maybe the identity has a past criminal record or debts. Category:Rules Category:Meta